


Locks and Keys

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Foster Parent, Mental Abuse, Nakama, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, samurai dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: What if Jack found the Daughters of Aku when they were still just little girls? What's a samurai know about raising seven fragile mentally, emotionally, and physically abused children? Apparently, more than he thought. Final season rewrite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved the final season of Samurai Jack...up until the last three episodes. Let me preface this entire fic by saying I don't ship Jashi and if you ship Jashi, please close this tab and be about your business. There will be no Jashi. Ever since the episode where Jack carried Ashi on his back, I became part of the SamJack fandom that loved the idea of Jack becoming a surrogate father for the Daughters of Aku. I basically want to run with that idea, because I think Jack would be a damn good father, even with his PTSD and with the PTSD that the daughters would experience. Therefore, this is a big fat AU multichapter fic exploring the various troubles of Samurai Dad and his Seven Daughters.

 

 _Give a little time for the child within you_  
_Don’t be afraid to be young and free_  
_Undo the locks and throw away the keys_  
_And take off your shoes and socks and_  
_Run you..._  
-"Love You" by Free Design

_Hope is lost._

The wind howled through his ears, drowning out the words Jack’s mind repeated to him on an hourly basis. Honestly, it had been part of why he’d gotten the war-cycle. True, horses were more elegant and peaceful, but the roar of the engine and the scream of its tires on the ground kept him from crawling too deep inside himself to reflect on the destitute state of the world crumbling around him. He needed the noise. He needed the distraction. It was the only way to keep the voices silent.

The landscape had become familiar to him in only several years’ time. He didn’t need coordinates. He often used the stars to navigate at night, and most of the time, it truly didn’t matter what direction he chose. He simply rode. He rode until he couldn’t resist the call inside him to find someone who needed his help, even if it ended up being futile because of Aku’s reign over the land.

He’d been scowling ahead through the forest when someone stepped onto the road.

“Samurai Jack!”

Jack jolted in his seat and slammed on the brakes. He gritted his teeth as the monstrous cycle’s brakes wailed in protest. He fish-tailed back and forth on the dirt road, kicking up a massive cloud, but thankfully, he managed to stop about a foot away from the figure.

Slowly, the dust cleared. Jack found himself staring at a woman. She was tall and pale and thin, but not on purpose, but rather as if she were malnourished. She wore brown rags that had a rope tied at her waist to drape it over her like a dress. She appeared young, no more than her early twenties, by his estimation.

“Jack,” she said, resting her hands on his arm. “Oh, thank the gods. I heard you were in the area and I’ve been searching for you. They need your help.”

Jack sighed inwardly, but he didn’t let his exhaustion show on his face. “Who?”

“There,” she said, turning towards the east. He followed her gaze and saw an exceptionally tall, black mountain on the horizon. “There is an unholy place within that mountain. I have seen it with my own eyes. Rumors have been spreading about a cult that worships Aku. Someone said that he took a bride, but others say it’s just a rumor, so I went looking.”

Her voice cracked and she struggled to finish her tale. “Jack…there are children being held captive up there. Seven little girls. Children. They are being trained as Aku’s assassins to hunt you down and deliver your corpse to his palace.”

Jack paled. “C-Children?”

“No more than five or six years old, Jack. You must help them. It is not too late to save them. Only you can. Please. I know you’ve been through a lot, but we can’t let those innocent lives be tainted by the madness of the Daughters of Aku. Find them. Save them.”

Fury bloomed through Jack’s body. He set his jaw and nodded once to the woman. “You have my word. I will save them.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Jack. Be careful. The cult leader is called Mother. She is the deadliest woman I’ve ever seen.”

She stepped back and lifted one hand. “Go with the gods, Samurai Jack.”

He revved the engine. The war-cycle roared and he roared with it as he rode off into the distance, all of hell in his wake.

-

“Fight! Never relent! Always attack! This is your purpose! The only thing you were ever made to do! Fight or die!”

Seven tiny heartbeats pitter-patter in the darkness. Fourteen tiny footfalls land on the hard stone and thin dust of the cave. Cries of pain and anguish fill the many crooked halls and tunnels. Day in, day out. This is all they have ever known. How to take pain and how to dish it out. Nothing but rage and misery.

How can they know there is anything else in the world?

They’d stopped crying months ago. Now, when they are permitted to rest, it’s deathly silent. Once, when the daughters were small, they were allowed to pile together to sleep, but Mother thought that was too affectionate. She saw the simple act of huddling for warmth as a weakness, so she forced them to sleep in the farthest part of the stone pit. If any of them were caught sleeping next to each other, they were denied food for a week.

Ashi huddled in her corner, eyes shut, as still as possible, as if blindly hoping she could disappear. She barely exchanged words with her sisters, but on some level, she still knew what they were thinking. They wanted to run. They all wanted to run, but running meant certain death. The second week after their sixth birthday, they’d all held a completely silent conversation about running away. By now, they knew the exits. They knew the tunnels. They knew how long it would take to run through them and dive out into the sunlight, but that wasn’t the problem. If they somehow fought their way out, Mother would pursue them to the ends of the earth and destroy them one by one. The daughters knew that it was possible for maybe one of them to escape, but even after all this time, they wouldn’t abandon each other. All or nothing. Mother had taken every last thing from them that she could possibly think of, but still a tiny shred of sisterhood remained. They were family.

No one got left behind.

They weren’t always allowed to sleep at night, either. Sometimes she’d wake them in the middle of the night with a cauldron full of stinging, biting insects. Other times she’d order the cultists to fire arrows down at them “to keep them on their toes.” The daughters slept so lightly that it could hardly be considered sleep at all. Every second was the difference between life and death.

Earlier, Ashi had heard birds singing, which meant it wasn’t quite nightfall yet. Perhaps just late afternoon. She longed to be able to see the sunset. All she ever saw were the bright orange-red shadows that crept in through the cracks. Mother had caught her looking once and plugged up every last crevice that gave her a view of the valley. She was starting to forget what colors other than brown, grey, black, and red looked like. She wanted to draw what she’d seen, but any activity aside from killing drove Mother into a cruel streak and she’d be punished without mercy.

However, for the first time ever, Ashi heard something aside from her Mother’s scream or her sisters’ cries of agony.

She opened her eyes, surprised, as a distant unfamiliar rumble crept up to her ears. What could it be? Some kind of giant creature ready to attack? And earthquake? The Shogun of Sorrow himself rising up from the earth to reclaim his daughters? The last thought made fear well up inside her and spill over, enough that she sat up and whispered hoarsely to her nearest sister, “What is that?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered back. “But you must hush, Ashi. Mother will hear.”

“But what if it’s something coming to harm us?”

“We will kill it. Mother will kill it. Please, Ashi. She will come and hurt us.”

“But what if it’s Aku—”

“Daughters of Aku,” a cold voice slithered down into their pit and curled around their ears. “Clearly, I have not worked you hard enough. Instead of conserving your strength, you waste it with pointless musings. Shall I give you an activity to help you use that excess of energy?”

Ashi got on her knees. “No, Mother! Please! I-I was just concerned that someone wanted to enter our sanctuary to harm you!”

“My life is of no consequence, Ashi. I live only to serve Aku. Any man foolish enough to enter our inner sanctum will soon be dead. You fret over nothing. And for your frivolous emotion, you will be the one to destroy the intruder. Fail me, and I will kill you myself.”

“But Mother—”

“Go! Now!”

Ashi’s body launched itself out of the pit. Her legs burned as she sprinted out towards the tunnels. Tears burned in her eyes; tears of frustration, fear, and uncontrollable rage. Why? Why did she have this infuriating rebellious streak? Why couldn’t she just obey Mother? Kill or be killed. Obey. That was all that was ever asked of her, and yet she still wanted more. She cursed herself a thousand times as she reached the entrance to the mountain. It wasn’t hidden. Someone would have to be truly suicidal to even attempt to climb it, and even if they got inside, the cult would slaughter them without a second thought. It was their mountain.

She reached the outside. The tears in her eyes slid down her cheeks just as she stopped to see the sun sinking down over the land, over the rolling hills and waving trees and distant sparkle of a city miles in the distance. The sky bled out its colors above the huge orb of lights: pinks, reds, burgundies, and burnt orange all dragging down the flickering flames and pulling a thick blanket of navy behind it. Mother wasn’t here. Ashi wept happily at the sight. One leap and she’d be free. Just one.

But her sisters wouldn’t.

Ashi took a deep breath and dried her eyes. She reached inside herself to find the horrible will to do as she’d been ordered and focused on the ground below her.

The rumbling had stopped while she approached the mountain’s entrance. She crouched and peeked at the long way down, where only craggy outcroppings led up here. She scanned the ground surrounding the mountain and eventually saw a small black oblong dot. It seemed mechanical in nature. She had no idea what it was. Perhaps some instrument of torture by the approaching assailant.

She walked along the path, searching for any sign of life. Nothing.

Then she turned and saw a man.

He towered over her at six feet tall and was covered from head to toe in armor, complete with a headdress that stretched up and made him look like a creature. Dark, dark brown eyes as solid as onyx gazed down upon her. The rest of his expression was hidden behind a thick black beard and under shaggy black hair. A purple ribbon flapped like a tiny flag from his back, no doubt attached to a sword. He stood tall and proud with perfect posture, and wasn’t even perspiring from the climb. She’d never seen a man before, but she knew he was a warrior because of how he held himself.

And he was here to kill her.

He spoke in a voice as clean and clear as a river. “Little one, I have been sent here to—”

“Die!” Ashi screamed, and launched herself at him.

“What?” Jack gasped as the little girl dove for him, her tiny fist aimed at his nose. At the last second, his reflexes kicked in and he ducked, bending almost completely in a 90 degree angle to avoid the shockingly powerful blow. The headdress flew free and went sailing down over the edge of the mountain. He found his balance a second later and shuffled to one side, holding his hands up in supplication.

“Little one, no! You misunderstand!”

“Die!” Ashi shrieked again, launching herself at his legs this time, trying to trip him up. Jack parried the blows and tried to grab her, but she jumped over his head and landed neatly in a backflip behind him. She punched at his knees and he winced, aiming for her ankles, but she had already moved aside. Ashi caught a handful of his beard and slammed him down into the hard rock, climbing onto his back. She gripped the sword and tore it from its sheath, lifting it above her head.

“No!” Jack swatted her aside and stood up, backing away as she advanced with the sword. “Please, little one. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to free you.”

“Lies! The only freedom comes from the glory of Aku! No man can offer freedom!”

“Child, you know not what you do. Please, let me help you.”

“You cannot deceive me, murderer!” She swiped at him, her strokes frantic and unfocused. She hadn’t used many weapons yet. They felt too big, too heavy, too savage for her small hands. She gripped it harder and swung, but she couldn’t connect, always missing him by mere inches.

Jack exhaled. “Please forgive me, child.”

He stuck his foot out and tripped her up. She fell unceremoniously on her belly and the sword bounced off the rock and away from her grasp. Jack dive-rolled and scooped it up, returning it to the sheath on his back. Ashi pushed up on her palms, sweating, panting for air, glaring at him.

“You will not win. I must defeat you, murderer. I must defeat you…or I will die.”

Her shoulders shook as soon as the last word left her lips. “I…I don’t want to die. I must…I must kill you.”

“No, child.” He knelt before her. Ashi cried out and scrambled away, but Jack caught her shoulders.

“Look at me!”

She shook her head wildly. “Please, little one. Look into my eyes. Look past your fear. Look past your rage. You will see that I am not your enemy. I have come to save you. I have come to save all of you.”

Slowly, Ashi opened her eyes. The pair she found staring back at her weren’t like onyx.

They were like the sun.

Warm.

Peaceful.

Radiant.

“I swear I will get you out of here, little one. Trust me. Please.”

Tears trickled down Ashi’s cheeks once more, but they were another kind entirely. “W-Who…are you?”

He smiled and wiped her tears away. “Samurai Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to find the Daughters of Aku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I've adopted from the final season's canon, and others I'm totally making up. Just letting you know not to feel the need to expect perfectly canon things in upcoming chapters.

“What is your name, little one?”

“A-Ashi,” she mumbled back, her brown eyes still wide as she stares up at the kind stranger.

“Ashi,” he said, nodding slightly. “I like it. Very pretty. Ashi, do you know the way inside?”

“Y-Yes, but you must not go! My sisters…they will kill you. Mother will kill you.”

“It is very dangerous,” he agrees. “But I must go. I promise I will not hurt them.”

Ashi frowned. “What’s a promise?”

Jack felt his heart rip straight down the center. “A promise is when someone says that they will do, or not do, something and they give their word to follow through no matter what. It is the most important thing a person can do for another person. It is a sign of trust and honor. It is very precious and must be upheld at all costs. Do you understand, Ashi?”

“I…I think so.”

“Good. Now, do you know the way inside?”

She nodded. “I can show you.”

Jack shook his head. “It is not safe for you there. I want you to wait here for me.”

Ashi frowned stubbornly. “I’m strong. I can help you.”

“Yes,” Jack said, almost smiling. His legs and chin still hurt from where she’d hit him. “I most certainly agree. However, I am asking you to stay here in case something happens to me. If I do not return, there is a city north of here where you and your sisters will be safe. Take them there. Someone will help you.”

“But Jack—”

“Don’t worry. You will be alright. How do I find your sisters?”

Her face grew round as she adopted a defiant look, but she still answered anyhow. “There is a path that splits. Go to the right. Keep going and you will find the entrance to the sanctuary.”

“Thank you.” He lifted his hand over her. Ashi flinched, covering her face with both arms. His hand settled gently on her hair. Her breath caught. He patted the crown of her head, his voice soothing.

“I will return as soon as I can, Ashi. Wait for me.”

With that, he stood and disappeared into the mouth of the cave. Ashi stared after him, her jaw slack. Absently, she reached up and touched the spot where his hand had been. Ashi had wished for many things in her short life, but the one she wanted most to come true was for Samurai Jack to return alive, his promise intact.

Jack’s steel-toed boots made it rather difficult to travel soundlessly, but he’d mastered light steps over the years. The retreating orange rays of sunset cast just enough light for him to see the fork in the path that Ashi had mentioned. Gripping his sword, he headed through the cave on the right. Darkness swallowed him. He could hear nothing but his own soft footfalls on the cave floor. He continued for some time, one hand on his sword, the other out in front of him to ensure he didn’t walk into a wall. As the minutes passed, his mind wandered.

“What are you doing?”

Jack jerked and whirled around to see the Samurai. He was gaunt and ghostly pale and tinted blue, sneering at Jack from where he leaned against a nearby cave wall.

“Go away,” Jack hissed. “I do not have time for you right now.”

“Oh, but you have time to rescue a few brats who have been trained to kill you,” the Samurai growled. “Leave this place. Why do you care about Aku’s assassins? You’ve wiped them out before.”

“They are innocent,” Jack said, turning and continuing forward. “Innocence must be protected.”

“You saw what that one little girl almost did to you. Are you ready for six more of them and their mother?”

“Yes. Children are the future. I can still save them.”

“They’ve been brainwashed, you fool. You’re risking your life for nothing. And what are you going to do if you do rescue them? You know nothing about child-rearing. You can’t fix them.”

“I’m not trying to fix them. I will find someone in the city. Someone kind and good. Someone virtuous. They will be raised like normal children.”

“Yes,” the Samurai drawled. “Find them a nanny so they can be slaughtered like everyone else when Aku finds them.”

“Shut up!” Jack snapped. “They will be safe. Begone.”

The Samurai shook his head. “You are a broken man. Saving other broken people won’t fix you.”

For a second, the words speared straight through Jack. He shut his eyes, acknowledging the truth in them, and clenched his fist. “It’s not about me.”

He kept walking. The Samurai faded out of view. Jack straightened his shoulders and prepared for the worst.

The path spit him out in a huge, hollowed out cavern. Faint red light glowed at the far end on either side of the stone monument. Jack glared at the statue of Aku and the empty chalice before it. It never failed to anger him that people could worship pure evil and even go so far as to force others to do the same.

_“Samurai Jack.”_

Jack tensed as he heard an utterly cold female voice erupt from the darkness. He quickly surveyed the cavern, but didn’t see its source.

“We’ve waited years for this moment,” the icy voice continued. “Aku will be most pleased when we bring him your head.”

“It does not have to be this way,” Jack said. “Release the children. I will take them and leave here peacefully.”

“The children are not your concern, you pious cretin! All glory to Aku! Bring me the head of Samurai Jack!”

Then, it seemed as if the darkness itself spit out an army of demons.

Jack dodged as he heard arrows whistling through the air. He glanced up to see a figure standing up on a platform, firing them in rapid succession. He then felt the ground trembling beneath him and turned to one side, spotting a titanic form running towards him with a spiked mace. He leapt over its head when it bellowed and swung, smashing a crater into where he’d been standing. He landed and rolled, coming up on his knees a few feet away. He swept his gaze over the cavern again and this time he spotted two masked women swinging down from above, weapons glinting in their hands: an axe and a saber.

They landed neatly in front of him and launched themselves at him like twin wraiths. Jack deflected their blows, backpedaling and searching for more space as they started pushing him towards the nearest cavern wall. He let them advance until he was up against it and then planted his feet on the wall, using it to springboard him over their heads. They slashed at him as he sailed over their heads. He blocked the blows and swiped at the one on the left. It cracked the center of her mask just as he landed behind them. The mask split in half and revealed a Japanese woman’s face.

Jack froze.

They were human too.

Silently, Jack sheathed his sword along his back and reached for the escrima batons strapped to his calves. He withdrew them and took a defensive stance as they came for him again. The unmasked woman with the axe swung at him. He let the blade breeze past his left side and then slammed one stick down, breaking her wrist, and then hit her hard in the forehead with the other. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

The woman with the saber swiped at his head, shearing a little hair from his head as he ducked. Jack kicked her in the stomach and smashed the top of his head into her chin. Her grip loosened on the saber and he snatched it away, tossing it into the crevasse behind them. She recovered and darted for him again, but he caught her wrist and waist and slammed her into the cave floor in a hard, twisting hip toss. Her head smacked the stone and she went limp.

The huge woman had been closing in on him as he’d fought the other two and charged him. Jack knew he couldn’t hit her hard enough to knock her out, not even with the escrimas. He watched her movements carefully, staying only inches away from her blows with the mace. His gaze snapped to above them, and he got an idea. He let her back him into a corner and just as she charged again, he flicked one of the escrima sticks in a high arc to the stalactites hanging above them. The spiked end of the mace punched into the cave floor and Jack leapt up, landing on its shaft. He ran up and kicked her head backwards, then dove out of the way as a huge stalactite flattened her.

Panting, Jack lifted to his feet and scanned the room, searching for the woman who had been firing the arrows.

“Impressive,” the frigid voice said in a soft, mocking tone. “My warriors aren’t trained as well as I thought. No matter. If you want the children so badly, Samurai…here they are.”

The red lights surrounding Aku’s statue brightened. He could see six little girls standing in a row, their heads bowed, and a woman in the same mask the other women had been wearing behind them.

“Daughters of Aku,” Mother said lazily. “Kill the samurai.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack fights the daughters of Aku.

Six pairs of eyes glittered like jewels in the blood-soaked darkness before him. Six little girls.

Six little assassins.

Jack's heart constricted as their heads lifted one by one and he felt them focus on him. Each girl had a different hairstyle, but it was the only distinguishing characteristic about each of them. They had to be septuplets, as their features were exactly the same. They were dressed in black from their necks to their feet, and from here, he could tell they weren't wearing armor like the female assassins had been. It looked more like thick body paint.

Then, all at once, they flew at him.

Jack holstered the other escrima stick and sunk into a defensive stance.

The daughters had been taught well. They moved simultaneously as one, landing in a circle around him so he couldn't retreat. He kept perfectly still, observing them in his peripheral, analyzing their height and weight. Their body language betrayed nothing at first, but he'd seen Ashi in action, and knew the remaining daughters would behave similarly.

They darted for him like a pod of killer whales.

Jack barely registered what was going on, relying on his instincts to react. He dodged their blows. He bobbed and weaved as vicious blows flew past him by mere inches, and blocked whenever he didn't have the room to dodge. Still, he struggled to keep pace with all six of them. He was so used to fighting huge titanous robots or monstrous aliens, not tiny, delicate children. He grimaced as they poured on their agility, and he took several hits to the ribs and calves. He had wanted to avoid hitting them back at all costs, but they were formidable.

 _Fight back!_ The cynical voice of the inner samurai hissed inside his head. _Fight back or die, you coward!_

Jack gritted his teeth and leapt straight upward, using a trick from an old friend to sail above the daughters' head and land on an outcropping above them.

"Listen to me!" Jack said. "You do not have to do this, little ones. I have not come here to hurt you. I have come here to free you from these women who have trapped you. I am not your enemy. It is Aku who has caused your suffering."

"Lies!" Mother bellowed. "Kill the Samurai!"

The daughters raced towards him and formed a human ladder faster than he had ever seen before. The sixth daughter climbed up her sisters' backs and lunged at him. She was so high up that batting her aside would possibly kill her, so Jack brought his arms between them and caught her as she swung at his head.

"Forgive me, child," he said, and he tucked her beneath his arm as he jumped back down to the cave floor. She screamed and struggled and thrashed in his grip. Jack drew the ribbon tied to the handle of his sword and tied it around her shoulders, pinning her arms to her sides. The daughters recovered and darted towards him again. Jack jumped a second time, but this time he aimed for the rope that the other assassins had used to swing down after him. He grabbed the end of one and hung there swaying in the cold air of the cavern about seventy feet over the daughters. The girls gaped up at him for a shocked moment and then began to race towards the cave walls to get to higher ground.

Careful not to drop the squirming child, Jack swung his legs until he could reach the second rope. He glanced up to find it attached by arrow to a stalactite above him. He yanked hard and it came free. He caught the arrow on its way down and looped the rope around his shoulder before doing the same to the rope holding him up. He fell several yards and landed on the same cliff that the shrine to Aku rested on and plopped the girl down atop the stone table. She aimed a kick at him as he reached for her, but he dodged and caught her flailing legs, snipping a piece of the rope free and tying her legs.

"I am sorry," he said. "But for your own safety, you must stay here."

"Kill you! I'll kill you, Samurai!"

Jack knelt and unraveled the two lengths of rope, quickly slicing them into ten pieces, keeping an eye on the daughters as they advanced towards him. He scooped up rocks and tied them to the ends of the ropes and piled the impromptu bolos together, narrowing his eyes to focus on the first girl that rushed him.

"Die, Samurai!" she bellowed, launching herself at him. Jack ducked and she went into a front roll, landing in a crouch. He whipped the bolo at her and it wrapped itself around her upper torso. She toppled over, shrieking in frustration.

He tackled the next daughter out of the air and pinned her to the ground, pulling her arms behind her back and quickly tying her wrists.

Two of the daughters reached him at once, one aiming high, the other low. Jack pushed off from the stone table and whipped the bolos at them. They hit the ground entangled and he landed, searching for the last one.

She landed on his shoulders from above and slammed a tiny fist into his nose.

"Argh!" Blood spurted from his nostrils and into his mouth, accompanied by sharp, crackling pain through his face. Jack stumbled as she clawed at his eyes next and his foot hit the cliff's edge. He jerked back reflexively.

And the child tumbled off his shoulders to the gorge below.

Panicked, Jack leapt after her as she screamed in pure terror--that of an innocent life that had never known the true horrors of darkness. He snatched her out of the air and threw his hand out, catching the edge of the rocky cave floor. The force of it nearly dislocated his shoulder, but he held on for dear life, panting with exertion.

The daughter trembled from head to toe, clinging to him, her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest. He could hear sobs hidden in her little panicked breaths and he squeezed her to him.

"It's alright, little one. You're safe."

"Safe?" Mother asked quietly.

Jack's head whipped up to see the woman kneeling in front of where he dangled over the pit. The white mask over her face hid her expression, but somehow he knew she was smiling.

"No one in this wretched world is ever safe, not with you still alive. Thank you for distracting him, my daughters. You have served your mother well."

She drew an arrow back on her bow and aimed it at Jack's forehead.

"Goodbye, Samurai Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, it's super hard to write a fight scene with seven people in it at once. Storyboarding is way easier. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughters of Aku and Jack have their final confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've watched the series through twice, but I don't remember if anyone has ever positively identified which daughter is which, since I know at least three aside from Ashi have credited names and lines, so you'll have to forgive me. I assigned names to different faces and made up the rest who weren't named in the series. Just giving you a heads up.

Jack never thought it would end this way.

And it didn't.

A millisecond before the arrow flew, Mother jerked in agony as something hit her from behind. The arrow missed its mark, flying past Jack's shoulder. Lancing, hot pain burned over his shoulder blade as the sharp tip scored through a weak point in his armor. 

Mother whirled, furious, to see Ashi standing there.

"No," the child said, her voice low. "No more, Mother."

The woman turned to face the child, the sneer evident in her tone. "I always knew you were weak, Ashi. Now I know that you're weak and a traitor. Very well. Watch your precious samurai die before you do."

She stomped her foot on his fingers. Jack cried out, losing his grip.

"No!" Ashi screamed. She dove for him and caught his arm as his hand slipped from the edge. The small child bellowed with agony as her entire upper body burned with the pain of holding up a grown man and her sister. 

"Ashi!" Jack shouted. "Ashi, look out!"

She turned her head to see her mother raising the bow and arrow once more, this time aiming for her.

"All glory to Aku," Mother purred.

She started to let the arrow fly, but then a rock smashed into her masked face.

Snarling, she stumbled back from Ashi and whipped her head upward to see her assailant.

The first daughter that Jack had tied up stood at the edge of the cliff, huffing and puffing, her brown eyes wide with shock at what she had done, but she wasn't alone.

Mother hissed in pain as another rock hit her shoulder, her collarbone, her elbow, as the other daughters who had freed themselves pelted her with stones from the cave floor.

"Hurry, Ashi!" the first daughter cried.

Tears burning in her eyes, Ashi summoned every ounce of strength and hauled Jack up enough to grip the edge of the cliff. He pulled himself onto the cave floor and rolled to one side, gasping for air.

"No!" Mother shrieked. "How dare you! How dare you defy me for this man! He is the enemy! Kill him!"

"You are the enemy, mother!" one of the daughters spat back. "Look at what he did! He saved our sister! You have only hurt us, tortured us, made us into weapons. No more. We may not be stronger than you apart, but we are together."

"Ungrateful brats! Aku breathed life into you. You would be nothing without him, and the Samurai is his sworn enemy. Destroy him!"

"Your daughters have spoken," Jack said quietly, rising to his feet with the daughter tucked to his shoulder. "You would be wise to retreat or face their wrath."

"I fear nothing, Samurai, least of all these little whelps. If they cannot obey my orders, then they are useless to me and they will die at your side."

She raised the bow once more.

And for the last time.

Ashi drew Jack's sword from his back and threw it straight and true into her mother's heart.

Mother froze.

Her masked head tilted down to stare in disbelief at the blade piercing her chest. Blood leaked out, stark and bright against her black robe. She choked on a breath, her arms quaking, the weapon loose in her grip. 

Then, she tumbled down into the pit and vanished from sight.

Ashi stood stock still, breathing hard, her eyes flooded with tears, staring at the spot where Mother had been. Silence filled the cave. 

Jack walked over to her and knelt, his eyes dark and sad. "I am so sorry, little one."

Everything inside Ashi overflowed at once--the pain, the anger, the desperation, the fear--and she collapsed against his chest right next to her sister, sobbing. Jack wrapped his other arm around the child and held her tightly, whispering gently that everything would be alright.

Then, miraculously, Ashi felt warm.

A moment later, she opened one eye to see that her other sisters had gathered around her, around Jack, and they were holding each other. Touching. She...hadn't been touched in so long. 

For the first time in the daughters' lives, the darkness didn't feel so cold.

-

"Um."

Jack hadn't realized it had been such a long time since he'd spoken to another person, let alone seven little traumatized girls who had been trained from birth to kill him.

They sat in a semi-circle on their knees in the final fading lights of sunset atop the mountain, their large eyes cautious, but attentive. 

"You already know that my name is Jack," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "But I only know Ashi. Please, tell me your names."

The girls glanced nervously between each other. Jack rubbed his chin, thinking. He lowered himself onto his knees as well to put himself on the same level as them and gestured towards one end of the semi-circle.

"Here, let me show you how to introduce yourselves."

He bowed his head deeply. "Hello. My name is Samurai Jack."

He pointed to the daughter at the end--the one with her hair down below her ears. "And you are?"

"Um...m-my name is Avi," she whispered, staring at the ground.

"It is very nice to meet you, Avi."

He gestured to her sister, whose hair had little wings up in the back with no bangs. "And you?"

"My name is Aki."

"It is very nice to meet you, Aki."

Next, the daughter with her hair in a twin high swoops. "My name is Ami."

"It is very nice to meet you, Ami."

Next, the daughter with short, spiky bangs. "My name is Adi."

"It is very nice to meet you, Adi."

Next, the daughter with winged hair and bangs. "My name is Agni."

"It is very nice to meet you, Agni."

Next, the daughter with the longest, thickest hair down by her ears. "My name is Ani."

"It is very nice to meet you, Ani."

Jack smiled warmly at the girls. "There. We have all been introduced."

"What's going to happen to us?" Ashi asked, wringing her hands. 

"There is a city on the horizon. I will take you there. We will get food and rest."

"And then?"

"We shall see where life leads us." His smile faded into a careful, compassionate look. "I know that you are afraid. I know you have been mistreated. I know it will take a long time for you to trust me, but I will never hurt you. I was sent here to help you and you have my word that you will be safe with me, always. You are very strong, brave girls. You should be proud that you have survived this ordeal. Rely on each other and you will be alright."

He stood slowly. "It is a very treacherous climb down. Please, be careful and follow closely. Stay together."

Night fell by the time Jack and the daughters reached the base of the mountain. He helped them down one by one until they all stood in a row, blinking around curiously at the forest.

"What's that?" Ani asked, pointing.

"What is what?"

"The thing in the tree."

Jack followed her gaze. "Oh, you have spotted an owl. It's a bird. It likes to stay up at night."

"Owl," she repeated, watching its large, yellow eyes staring unblinking at her. The owl cocked its head to one side and said, "Who!"

The girls all shrieked and hid behind Jack. The samurai laughed softly and patted their heads.

"It's okay. Owls are supposed to do that."

"It can talk?"

"No, but its call sounds like a person."

"Who! Who! Who!"

A small giggle escaped one of the girls. "That's weird."

"It is just a bit," Jack nodded. "Keep your eyes open and we will see many creatures you haven't met before. That's what I like best about the forest."

He turned to face them. "Now, I want you to hold hands."

The girls joined hands, forming a little V like a flock of birds. "Very good. Whoever's hand you're holding is now your buddy. You must stay with your buddy at all times and make sure she doesn't get lost. You must follow me. Do not stray from the path. If you need something, ask me and I will help you. Do you understand, girls?"

"Yes, Jack," they chorused.

Something warmed his heart at the sound. He didn't hear as much fear or apprehension in their voices this time. Good. 

"Follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the daughters have a dangerous encounter in the woods.

“Jack, what’s that?”

“Those are flowers.”

“Jack, what’s what?”

“That is a deer.”

“Jack, what’s that?”

“That is a skunk. Oh my. Actually, let’s move away.”

“Why?”

“Well, a skunk is an animal that can secrete a very unpleasant smell if threatened. Trust me, you do not want to be anywhere near it if that happens.”

“Do all animals do that?”

Jack chuckled. “Thankfully, no. Here, let us stop to refresh ourselves.”

He led the girls over to a small tributary of the river. He gave it a thorough glancing over to be sure the water wasn’t contaminated and knelt near the floating lily pads. The girls mirrored him and they all drank. He watched them for a moment and then lowered one hand, gently flicking water towards Adi. She squeaked, alarmed, and he smiled.

“Why did you do that?”

“It’s fun.”

Her brow wrinkled. She gave him a searching look and then splashed him. She giggled then and splashed Ashi. In only seconds, the group erupted into a massive water fight. Pretty soon, all the girls were laughing and enjoying themselves. He let them play for a while and then shooed them over to a campfire he had made to dry them off. He found some snacks for them—edible berries from the brush—and let them rest for a bit before they continued onward through the woods towards the city.

“Jack?”

“Yes, Avi?”

“Where did you come from?”

Jack’s chest constricted a bit at the question. He took a deep breath. “I…am from a village in Japan.”

“How did you find us?”

“There was a woman who told me where you were.”

“Why did you rescue us?”

He nearly stopped walking. It was an insightful question for such a small child.

He smiled at her over his shoulder. “Because you are worth saving.”

This seemed to comfort the children. It made him glad.

“Where are we going?”

“To the city.”

“What’s a city?”

“It is a place with many people. They live in tall structures called buildings.”

“What will we do once we get there?”

He winced. “We will…find you a home.”

“What’s home?”

“Home is the place where you live with your loved ones.”

“Do you have a home?”

Jack shut his eyes for a moment. “Not yet, no. But hopefully, someday, I will.”

Jack stopped mid-stride as something set off his instincts. His eyes snapped to the left, examining the thick brush that had just rustled. A cool wind blew, ruffling his hair. He held a hand out to the children and they froze.

“Girls,” he said softly. “Please do not move.”

Their eyes widened. “What’s wrong, Jack?”

“Shh,” he whispered, reaching for his escrima sticks.

Just as his fingertips brushed the edges, an enormous mutant tiger leapt out of the brush.

Jack withdrew his weapons and lunged at the animal.

Only to realize…it wasn’t aiming for him.

“Jack!” Ashi cried as the tiger sailed towards her, its massive jaws open, ready to gobble her up in one bite.

“Ashi!” He tried to reverse his direction, but he knew he wouldn’t make it in time.

But the wolf did.

A snow white wolf pounced out of the darkness to the right of the path and slammed into the tiger. The two animals rolled in an explosion of fur, teeth, and claws, and the tiger slid back on its paws, snarling at the wolf.

“Girls, come here, quickly!” Jack shouted, ushering them towards the roots of an enormous tree. They scurried behind him and he had them crouch down to make themselves into smaller targets.

“Stay right here!” he ordered.

He raced over next to the wolf and they both advanced on the massive predator, whose burning yellow eyes darted between the two of them, trying to analyze which to attack first. It didn’t get the chance.

Jack and the wolf pounced at the same time—Jack aiming for its legs, the wolf aiming for the tiger’s throat. Jack snapped both sticks at its front leg and heard a sharp crack. The tiger roared in pain and the wolf closed its jaws on the big cat’s throat as it tried to shrink away. Blood spurted from the animal’s fur and coated the wolf’s face and Jack’s armored chest. It struggled, trying to shake the wolf loose, but the wolf latched on harder and planted its paws in the dirt path to hold on. Jack jumped onto the animal’s back and slammed the sticks down on its skull. A second, even sharper crack filled the air and the tiger abruptly went limp.

Panting, Jack stayed atop the creature a moment more, watching for any sign of life. It didn’t stir.

Slowly, the wolf let go and licked its bloody chops. It leveled a gaze at Jack, who stared right back at it cautiously. The wolf glanced at the children huddled together beneath the tree and seemed to nod before trudging towards the forest again.

“Wait!” Ashi cried, bolting after it.

“Ashi, no!” Jack tried to get between her and the wolf, but she was too quick. She hugged the wolf’s hind paw. The wolf’s head snapped around towards the child and—

It licked her round little cheeks.

Ashi giggled and petted the wolf’s furry head. Jack’s jaw dropped.

“Look!” she exclaimed to her sisters. “It likes me!”

Hesitating no longer, the girls crowded around the large animal and began petting it, which the wolf enthusiastically enjoyed. Jack let out a long breath of relief and palmed his forehead. These little ones would be the death of him.

“Jack, can we keep him?” Ashi asked, beaming.

“Ashi,” he said as gently as he could. “A wolf is a wild animal. Being wild means that you stay out in the forest. The wolf won’t want to stay cooped up in a house with you, even though he likes you very much.”

Ashi frowned. “Why not?”

“Because it’s a part of nature. Nature is wild.”

Jack rubbed the wolf’s ears. “Thank you, my friend.”

He stood. “We must go, girls. We still have a ways to go before we reach the city.”

“Awww…” The girls finished petting the wolf, joined hands again, and followed Jack down the path.

The wolf followed them.

Jack arched an eyebrow as he walked, watching the large animal, puzzled that it trailed after them at a respectable distance. Perhaps it wanted to see them out of its territory, he thought. He kept a watchful eye out for any other animals, but the way seemed clear.

However, they had traveled a few miles and the wolf kept pace with them, leading Jack to believe it may have grown attached to the girls and wanted to see them off. He thought it over. Well, it was not like it would be that out of place in the city full of aliens, mutants, robots, and things he couldn’t even figure out how to categorize. He’d never mistake it for being tame, but it couldn’t help to have a second pair of eyes watching over them.

“He’s still following us,” Ashi piped up.

“So I see,” Jack agreed. “It looks like you girls have made a new friend.”

Her brown eyes brightened. “Does that mean we can keep him?”

Jack chuckled. “I think _he_ might want to keep _you_. But I suppose for the time being, yes.”

The girls cheered. Jack relished the sound.

“Alright, come along now. We’re almost there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include the awesome white wolf. I had to. I love doggos, man. That little storyline melted my heart and I really wanted the wolf to become Jack's companion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the daughters reach the city and settle down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things.
> 
> One, what's all this then?! I had zero intentions of writing any OCs other than the daughters of Aku growing up and developing personalities, and then someone snuck into the picture unexpectedly. We'll see how that goes.
> 
> Two, there's a song in this chapter I lifted from the unbelievable 2016 animated film 'Kubo and the Two Strings." I loved the movie, but forgot all about the song "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by Regina Spektor until I had Spotify open and found it again. I cannot recommend it highly enough. It's utterly beautiful, and it fits not only the movie, but Samurai Jack in a shockingly perfect manner. Then when you're done listening to the song, please go watch 'Kubo and the Two Strings' on Netflix. It's phenomenal.

A long time ago, nightlife in the city took some getting used to for Jack. Now, he barely thought of it as anything out of the ordinary. He’d grown used to the constant noise: the shifting bodies, the bright red neon lights above the district where he knew better than to venture unless tracking down a criminal, the cheerful shouts from street vendors and peddlers, the roar of exhaust from the flying cars or the motorcycles.

He did, however, keep in mind that it would be a lot to take in for his tiny charges. He’d warned them as they reached the city limits that they would see strange things, and not to be afraid but simply be aware of their surroundings. He found himself missing his gi, as it would have given them something to grab onto and hold as they walked in case they got scared. The good news about the wolf choosing to stick around is that he could bring up the rear and keep the children in line so that none of them got separated from the group or could be snatched off by some hooligan.

Unlike the forest, the girls seemed too nervous to ask what things were. He held Ashi’s hand and kept his other hand free in case he needed to defend them. Ashi’s sisters formed a chain behind her and the wolf let Adi hold onto his scruff as he closed in from behind.

Strangely, the entire time they walked towards their destination, Jack didn’t feel as tense as he had while driving through the forest. Perhaps on some level the presence of people reminded him that the whole world wasn’t completely blanketed by Aku’s evil. The people here were far from perfect, but he’d helped quite a few of them, and some waved as he passed by, though they looked shocked when they noticed his companions. The wolf got even stranger looks, but the animal didn’t seem to care.

The inn was one of the only things to survive the futuristic trend of the city. Most of the buildings were built with iron, steel, or alien metals, but the inn had the classic style he’d seen from decades ago. The roof had actual shingles, and it was built with treated wood rather than concrete. It had three floors and from what Jack had seen, had sixty rooms. The rooms were a little small, but that hadn’t been why he’d chosen this place.

“We are here,” Jack said, smiling at the girls. He opened the front door and ushered the children inside. The wolf curled up on the porch and set his arctic blue eyes on the yard, most likely watching for any potential threats. Jack patted the wolf’s head before going inside.

There was a woman at the desk with her back to him, humming softly as she sorted mail into the slots. Her hair was long and braided with a little blue bow at the end. She wore a black sweater and trousers with a matching blue belt across her waist. She had bronze skin and big brown cat-shaped eyes and a smile that always made the inn feel warmer than it was.

She turned as she heard the bell jingle from their entrance. A huge smile lit up her face as she spotted him and she hopped over the desk in one smooth movement.

“Jack!”

She hugged him. Jack smiled. “Welcome back!”

“Thank you. It is good to be back.”

She let go and directed her gaze to the shy girls standing behind him. “And I see you brought company. Hello, my little darlings.”

The girls mumbled greetings. “Girls, this is Iris. She owns this place.”

Jack turned back to Iris. “We will need a room for tonight and tomorrow, at the very least.”

“Certainly, Jack.” She went back behind the counter into her safe and brought out a room key. “I’ll have Marie bring up enough cushions, towels, pillows, and toiletries for you all.”

“Thank you very much. I have also seemed to have acquired a…” He cleared his throat, looking a bit sheepish. “…furry companion. He is on the porch.”

“Oh, you know dogs are welcome here—”

Jack blushed a bit. “It is a wolf.”

Iris stared and then raised an eyebrow. “A wolf?”

He nodded. “A wolf.”

She walked over to the front door and opened it. She fell silent, then closed the door and walked back over to him. “Yep, that’s a wolf alright. Okay. We’ll deal with that as it comes. I’ll make sure he’s comfortable and fed for the night. Let me know if you guys need anything else.”

“Again, thank you very much. You are too kind.”

She smiled. “It’s the least I can do, Jack.”

Jack led the girls upstairs and opened the door to their room. The room had a little bed underneath the window with a wooden frame, a simple desk with a unlit candle upon it, a chair, and a closet. There was a communal bathroom down the hall. The girls stared around at it with awe, and it hurt him a little as he realized it was probably the first time they'd ever seen a bedroom. From what he could tell, the cave had no furnishings and they had been treated like animals, sleeping on the cold floor. Anger threatened to well up inside him, but he shoved it back down. He thanked the gods Mother had perished, as heartless as it sounded. Her cruelty would ripple through these girls' lives for years to come.

Jack shut the door. "Here is where we will stay tonight, perhaps tomorrow as well. We will be safe here. In the meantime, I will bring some food so that we can eat. Iris will look after you."

"You're leaving?" Ani piped up. He knelt and patted her head gently.

"Only for a few minutes. I will come back as quickly as I can."

"Do you promise?" Ashi asked.

He nodded. "Of course, Ashi. I promise. Stay here."

He rose and waved to them before making a careful exit. He sighed in relief that they hadn't burst into tears or started panicking--he wasn't sure his heart could stand to see them cry again.

 _Going soft,_ his inner samurai sneered. _That will get you killed one day._

Jack clenched his jaw and ignored it as he started for the staircase. "Will I never be rid of your nonsense?"

_Ha! All I'm doing is telling you what you already know. You did your job. The brats are safe. Pay the woman and leave this place._

"No," he hissed under his breath. "I must see that they are safely placed in the care of someone first. Then I will resume my task."

 _Your pointless task,_ he spat. _There is no hope. Aku has destroyed all the portals. Your mission is a failure. Why do you keep persisting?_

"There is nothing else I can do," Jack said, his heart heavy. "Begone."

He walked over to the desk where Iris sat, writing something. She smiled up at him. "What can I do for you, Jack?"

"You have done enough already, and I am most grateful. I must find dinner for the girls. Would you mind terribly watching over them until I return?"

"Certainly, Jack. Um, if you don't mind, can you tell me where they came from? Are they your--"

He blushed, holding up his hands. "No, I rescued them. It is for that reason that I caution you. They were..."

He exhaled. "...deeply abused by the woman who called herself their mother. It is possible they might not respond positively to your presence. However, they are sweet children. If given time, I think they will come around."

"Those poor dears," she whispered. "I'll try my best to put them at ease."

"Thank you, Iris." He inclined his head to her. "I don't deserve the kindness you have shown me."

She shook her head. "Nor did I. You saved my life. You saved my place. It's never an imposition to help you out, Jack."

"Even so, I am in your debt. I'll be back soon." He left. Iris lit a lantern and went upstairs, knocking on the door to the girls' room. She opened it and offered the girls--who sat in a circle in the center of the floor--her sunniest smile.

"Hello again, my little ones! How are you?"

The girls scooted together a bit closer, choosing not to answer. She shut the door behind her and set the lantern on the desk. "Well, I know you're a little nervous in a new place and so I wanted to come by and keep you company. Is that okay?"

Again,the girls said nothing, glancing nervously at each other. Iris tapped her chin, thinking. She snapped her fingers. "Aha! One second!"

She scurried out of the room. A moment later, she opened the door and the wolf padded into the room. Instantly, the girls leapt up and crowded around the animal. He sniffed them one by one to make sure everything was in order and then settled on the rug in the center of the floor, and the girls cuddled beside him. Iris nodded to herself and then started helping her coworker bring the futons, blankets, and towels in for the girls.

"What are those?" Aki asked.

Iris blinked as she unfolded the futon. "This is where you sleep."

The girls' brown eyes all widened and they crowded around the futon. Aki touched it, her mouth forming a little O of shock. "It's...soft!"

Iris fought to keep the smile on her face. "Yes, it is! And you all get your very own one. Isn't that nice?"

She nodded vigorously, pushing her little hands on the cushion. Iris and her friend finished laying them out, added a pillow to each sleeping place, and then draped sheepskin blankets over each one. She then brought in a basket of soap and washcloths as well as a stack of freshly washed towels.

"Are these for us too?" Ami asked.

"Yes, they--oh!" Iris quickly snatched the bar of soap out of Ami's hand as she tried to take a bite. "No, no, my dear. This is for when you wash up before you go to sleep. It's not food."

"Oh. What's it called?"

"It's soap. It smells nice and keeps you clean."

"What about these?"

"Those are towels."

"They're soft, like the bed. I like it too."

"Glad to hear it." She set the basket down on the desk. "Why don't I tell you a story while we wait for Jack?"

"What's that?"

"Well, a story is when you tell someone about something that happened, something interesting or wonderful or sad or scary. Would you like to hear one about Jack?"

The girls gathered around as she sat on the bed, nodding eagerly. "Long ago, in a distant land, Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness unleashed an unspeakable evil..."

* * *

 

Jack opened the door to the room with one hand, catching the tail end of the story.

"--and so, after that, my inn was safe. We rebuilt it together and I always let him stay for free when he comes back to the city." She glanced up to see him, blushing a bit.

"Oh, there you are, Jack! Welcome back. Need help?"

"No, but thank you." He set the armful of groceries on the desk and greeted the girls, who immediately inundated him with questions. He chuckled and answered them, handing out water, fruit, and little sandwiches to each child.

"How were they?" Jack asked, dusting off his hands.

"Little angels," Iris answered. "They loosened up once I brought the big fellow in."

Jack offered the wolf a half of a cured salami and the wolf tore into it, worrying the thing as if it were still alive before taking big chunks out of it at a time.

"I hate to trouble you again, but they will need to bathe and I--" He gestured helplessly and Iris giggled.

"It's fine, Jack. I'll take them into the wash room when they're done. Why don't you get cleaned up first?"

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "You are a life saver."

He bathed and redressed in his undergarments and a complimentary pair of pajamas. Iris took the girls in and he could hear little trills of their laughter down the hall, and it warmed his heart. Finally, they were getting to be children, away from the abuse and oppression that had been driving them for so long. He wanted it to last as long as it could. The wicked world of Aku had robbed them of true innocence, but there were still shades of childhood they could still enjoy.

They emerged in tiny white robes, their skin much healthier looking, the layers of body paint finally scrubbed from their bodies at long last. Iris corralled them onto their futons and tucked them in, but it was a feat in and of itself. Even after their long trek and eating dinner, they were still energetic and full of questions--which was good, but not for enforcing bedtime. Iris suggested a bedtime story, and Jack told them the story of the sun and the moon, shooting stars into the sky to light up the world. He told them about the village where he lived, about his parents, about life before Aku.

"Your life is too interesting," Iris said, giggling at the awestruck children staring up at him. "They'll be up for hours at this rate."

Jack sighed. "Perhaps so."

"Don't worry. I've got an idea." She left and returned a bit later with a shamisen.

"Oh my," Jack said, his voice hushed. "I have not see one of those in a very long time."

"Yes, it was my mother's. She was amazing with it. We used to sit on the front porch and play to attract customers." She sat next to him and adjusted the strings carefully.

"Alright, girls, settle down. I want you to close your eyes and listen to my song."

She plucked the strings gently, strumming a few notes, and then began to sing.

 _"I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping_  
_While my guitar gently weeps..."_

She strummed again.

 _"I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_  
_Still my guitar gently weeps..."_

She lifted her voice a little more, the melody strengthening.

 _"I don't know why nobody told you_  
_How to unfold your love_  
_I don't know how someone controlled you_  
_They bought and sold you_

 _I look at the world and I notice it's turning_  
_While my guitar gently weeps_  
_'Cause every mistake we must surely be learning_  
_Still my guitar gently weeps..."_

She broke off into a gentle instrumental section, patting the tight drum of the shamisen's base before picking up the song again.

 _"I don't know how you were diverted_  
_You were perverted, too_  
_I don't know how you were inverted_  
_No one alerted you_

 _I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping_  
_While my guitar gently weeps_  
_Look at you all_  
_Still my guitar gently weeps..."_

She continued the melody, murmuring the chorus softer and softer as she saw the girls' eyelids fluttering as sleep settled over them like a warm, soft blanket. She played until the last child went completely still and relaxed under her covers.

She lowered her hands and smiled. "Works every time."

"Iris, that was...beautiful," Jack said softly. "I have never heard you sing before."

She blushed. "Well, I'm not known for it, but on long nights when I cannot sleep, it passes the time."

He coughed slightly, rubbing his arm. "Perhaps...you should more often."

She ducked her head a bit meekly. "I don't know about that, but for you...maybe I will."

She surprised him by kissing his cheek. "Good night, Jack. Good luck tomorrow."

Iris left. Jack stared after her for a moment, and then gazed over the slumbering children before him.

And for the first time in years, he slept well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack heads out in search of somewhere to take the daughters of Aku.

Ashi, unfortunately, did not sleep well.

_"You miserable little worm."_

_Her mother's words cut into her like a finely honed blade. She stood in total darkness, shaking from head to toe, no idea where her mother was in the room. She could be anywhere, waiting for Ashi with her knife, with an arrow aimed at her heart._

_"I gave you life. I gave you purpose. And this is how you repay me."_

_Ashi shivered and hugged herself. "Mother, I--"_

_"I don't want to hear your excuses! You murdered your own blood! You betrayed the Daughters of Aku! Betrayed me! And for what? The Samurai? He will not save you, Ashi. He will abandon you and you will be left with nothing. You are nothing."_

_"That's not true!" Ashi cried out. "He saved us! He won't abandon us!"_

_"You fool," Mother's voice sneered. "You should have died with me and spared Aku's world of your ignorance. And die you shall."_

_Mother's knife burst through Ashi's chest from behind._

Ashi woke up with a cry. She sat up on her futon, panting heavily, her little kimono drenched in sweat. She felt her cheeks and there were dried tracks of tears on them.

She flinched as she heard movement in the room; an automatic response after years in the cold, damp pit where she and her sisters slept. Her vision cleared and she saw Jack sit up in his bed, blinking tired brown eyes filled with concern. "Ashi? Is everything alright?"

Ashi huddled in on herself, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake her sisters. "I-I'm fine."

Jack frowned as he watched the little girl shiver and hug her knees. He tossed the covers back and settled his feet on the floor, offering one hand to her. "Come here, little one."

Ashi's eyes widened in fear. Jack recognized it and softened his voice. "It is alright, Ashi. I will not hurt you. You have done nothing wrong. Come here."

She bit her lip, but slowly stood and toddled her way over to his bedside. He scooped her up and sat her beside him. "What did you see in your dream?"

"Mother," she whispered hoarsely. "She was angry with me for what I did. She hurt me."

"Ashi, I want you to understand something," Jack said, turning slightly to face her. "Your mother was a wicked woman. She was wrong for how she treated you and your sisters. She was blinded by hatred. That is the way of Aku. He infects people with his evil and he makes them do awful things to people who are innocent. You did not betray her. You were true to yourself and you protected your sisters. You are a strong and kind young woman. Do not ever feel responsible for what happened."

Once more, he reached out and settled a hand on her hair. "Dreams can be very scary. They remind us of the past. But they cannot hurt us. Your mother cannot hurt you any longer. From now on, Ashi, you get to decide who you want to be. You can be anything. You can do anything."

She sniffed and blinked up at him. "Really?"

Jack smiled and wiped the tears away. "Of course."

She buried her face in his shirt and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. After a while, she drew away and glanced back at her futon uncertainly. "Can I stay with you?"

Jack chuckled. "Of course you can. Just no kicking, okay?"

She giggled and climbed in next to him. "Okay."

She curled up in a little ball, her head under his chin, warm and safe for the first time. He hummed softly and the two drifted back off into slumber.

-

Jack woke up with a significantly fuller bed in the morning.

He first noticed when he went to stretch that there wasn't enough room to do so. His legs bumped into something, as did his arms, and he felt pressure along his back as well. Odd.

Jack opened his eyes and found that the daughters had all curled up in bed beside him sometime during the night, all fast asleep like tiny kittens. Even the wolf had apparently gotten lonely and curled up at the foot of the mattress with two of the daughters nesting in his fur.

Jack smiled fondly at them and shook his head. He'd never experienced such a thing, but it filled him with a strange sense of happiness.

 _Aw, would you look at that,_ the Samurai sneered from beside the bed. _The little brats are bonding with you. Great idea, Jack. It'll make it that much harder on them when it's time for you to leave._

Jack gritted his teeth. "Even now, even here, you cannot let me have a moment's peace."

 _Don't get angry with me for your foolish actions,_ the gaunt spectre spat. _This will only lead to your ruin. You're getting soft. If Aku finds out about them--_

"He won't," Jack said fiercely. "He never will."

_He always does. Aku has taken everything from you. It's only a matter of time._

Jack clutched his head. "Leave me alone!"

"Jack?" A small, sleepy voice said from nearby. "Who are you talking to?"

He opened his eyes to see Adi sitting up rubbing her eyes. He exhaled and tried to slow the panic attack that had been building inside him.

"No one," he said, forcing a smile. "Forgive me, Adi. I must have been sleep-talking. Wake your sisters. It's time for breakfast."

Gingerly, he stepped out of bed and went down the hall to the washroom. He splashed cold water on his face a few times and stared at himself in the mirror, reflecting over what he saw.

"You can be anything," Jack whispered to himself. "Be enough to save them."

A little while later, they went downstairs to the dining area and ate breakfast. The daughters were still shy and quiet, but they didn't seem too afraid as other occupants of the inn began to gradually fill the dining room as well. Once they were all fed, Iris shooed them out back to the flower garden to play while she and Jack stood nearby watching over them.

"They are lovely, aren't they?" Iris sighed, smiling as she saw Agni and Avi being taught how to play tag by another guest's child.

"They are," Jack said warmly. "Again, I thank you for your help last night. They managed to stay asleep for the most part. Your lullaby worked like a charm."

"Maybe tonight it should be your turn to sing," she teased, and Jack blushed beneath his beard.

"I fear that would have quite the opposite effect. I have no gift for such a thing."

"Well, who knows? Maybe you just need practice."

"Why? Are you offering to teach me?" he said, smirking a bit.

"Maybe," she replied. "Anyway, where are you off to now?"

"I must see if the city's orphanage is suitable for them. If not, we must travel elsewhere. They must be taken somewhere safe. As I understand it, it can be extremely difficult to find someone willing to take them all into the same family, and I don't want them split apart. They must stay together."

Iris winced. "True, it will be very hard, but you might get lucky. Some people prefer large families. I'll keep an eye on them in the meantime."

Jack bowed his head to her. "I am forever in your debt as always, miss. I'll return as soon as I can."

She touched his arm gently. "Good luck out there, Jack. Be safe."

He patted her hand reassuringly and then headed out.

-

Luck was not on Jack's side today.

" _Seven_ kids?" The orphanage director demanded, spitting out his coffee. "You expect me to take in seven six-year-old girls and somehow get them adopted together?"

He clutched his potbelly and laughed loud and mocking. Jack seethed, his arms folded over this chest, his ire rising with every chortle. "Boy, Samurai, that's a good one! Best I've heard in months."

The director wiped the coffee off his beard with a napkin and fixed Jack with his beady eyes. "Look, man, I'll take 'em off your hands, but there is no way in hell we can get them all adopted by the same family in this city. Life's hard enough with all these criminals and crooks running around blowing everything to hell because of Aku. People barely even adopt these days at all. I can take them in, but no guarantees they'll get adopted together. That's all I got for you, Samurai."

Jack sighed. "Are there any other orphanages in the city?"

"Nope," the director said, lighting a cigar and blowing an awful column of disgusting smoke into the air. "We're the only one peddling kids these days. It's us or nothing. I mean, you could always take your chances heading to another city but with that bounty on your head..."

He grinned, revealing crooked, tobacco-stained teeth. "How far do you think you'll get?"

Jack withdrew his sword, slashed the cigar in half while it was still in the director's mouth, and then stormed out of the building.

He stomped out into the street and tried to calm himself as he considered his options. In his travels, he knew there was a city to the north and to the east of this one. It was about a three days' journey by foot to the one in the north, and five days to the one in the east. He would need to take a dirigible to either of them if he wanted to avoid such an arduous journey, but with seven children, it would be expensive. He'd gotten along financially speaking with rewards for capturing outlaws or performing odd jobs around town, but this require a lot more money than he usually needed to feed, clothe, and shelter himself. He couldn't fit them all on his war-cycle, and it would leave the wolf having to run after them even if he could. For the time being, he would need to stay put and work until he had enough to take the children elsewhere.

 _Well,_ the Samurai said smugly beside him as he crossed the street. _You know that pretty little innkeeper is good with children..._

"Hush," Jack muttered. "I'm trying to think."

_What is there to think about? She would be perfect to take care of the little brats. She already has somewhere they can stay with more than enough space and food and money. Leave them with her. They'll be fine._

"It is not my place to ask such a thing of Iris," he hissed. "She has done enough for me already. It is her life, not mine."

The Samurai rolled his eyes. _Please. You know she would do anything for you. Why won't you just ask her and be done with it?_

Jack stayed silent. The Samurai's nasty smile deepened. _Oh, I get it. You have feelings for her, don't you?_

Jack ground his teeth. "She is a dear friend. Nothing more."

_The mighty Samurai Jack has finally fallen for a maiden. Good. Perhaps engaging in a little fornication will get your head out of the clouds and back down into the real world--_

Jack whirled on him. "You will not say such things about her, do you understand me?"

A random passerby blinked at him. "Huh?"

Jack stiffened. "Oh, excuse me. I was mistaken."

He headed away from the puzzled man with the Samurai snickering in his wake. _Whatever you say, Jack. Whatever you say..._

-

Jack returned to the inn around lunchtime. The girls greeted him warmly, each of them excited to tell him about what they'd learned since he left them that morning. He listened to their stories and told a few of his own about what he'd seen in the city that day, keeping the subject away from what he'd been doing. He had also stopped on the way back and bought them all new clothes with what money he had left. Iris brought them coloring books and they settled down in Jack's room for a while once they'd eaten while the two of them headed back towards the garden to talk.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry," Iris said. "I can't believe how awful the director treated you."

"Yes. It seems that I will have to stay and work for the time being until I have enough money to move on to another city to search."

"Jack, I would be happy to loan you--"

"No," he said firmly. "I must refuse. It is improper. This is my problem. I can earn enough on my own to solve it."

She sighed and shook her head. "So stubborn. Well, what's next for you, then?"

"I'll start looking for work immediately and see what I find. They will need a proper babysitter, I imagine, if it takes me a while to find it."

"I might be able to help you there," Iris said. "I know someone who might be good for the job and her rates are very fair. Meanwhile, I don't mind letting you all stay until you're back on your feet. It's nice having them around."

She nibbled her lip a bit, adding, "Having you around. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Yes," Jack said. "Nearly six months. I hadn't had the time to ask how you've been."

"Fine," she said. "The inn's doing fine and we haven't had any trouble since you were last here."

"What of the young suitor? What was his name? Claude?"

Iris cleared her throat. "It, um, didn't work out."

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," she said, waving the comment aside. "He wasn't really right for me anyway. I'm a bit of a workaholic and it's hard to find time for relationships. I imagine it's the same for you."

"Very much so. Well, if I am not being too presumptuous, he is missing out. You are a rare woman, Iris. I wish you the best of luck in finding the right person for you."

She glanced up at him shyly, her cheeks flushing. "Thanks, Jack."

Iris opened her mouth to say something else, but then the door slid back and one of the staff members appeared. "Iris, sorry to bother you, but we're having a bit of fiasco in the kitchen."

She smiled. "Sure, I'm coming."

She withdrew a pen and piece of paper from her apron and wrote a number down, offering it to Jack. "The babysitter's number. I'll catch up with you later."

"Thank you, Iris." He took the little slip of paper and watched as she disappeared, her heavy braid flicking behind her as she went. It was a minute or so before he realized he was still smiling even after she'd left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending up rewatching the final season with some friends and I feel inspired to post a little more since the ideas came to me more smoothly after seeing the last season again. And getting mad all over again at the last three episodes, but I digress. I really enjoyed the father/daughter bonding between Jack and Ashi before everything went sideways and that's sort of where the above dream scene came from. Don't worry. Ashi's not going to hog up all the attention. I have plans for each daughter to get a turn in the spotlight as we move to future chapters.


End file.
